You Save Me
by It'sInYourEye
Summary: Her boyfriend was killed two years ago. His parents were murdered right in front of him and they left him blind at the age of thirteen. They meet at the mall on his nineteenth birthday and the anniversary of that fatal accident. Can the teach each other t


**You Save Me**

I was at the mall, waiting outside at Dillard's, sitting in an armchair next to my sister, who had fallen asleep in hers. I was about to doze off when I heard a barking noise. I looked up and saw a big, black dog running right at me. He started licking my face. I heard someone calling through my laughter. "Buck! Buck, where did you go?" I looked up again and saw the most gorgeous guy my eyes had ever seen, walking aimlessly, trying to find the dog. "Buck," I presumed, began barking and running towards the dashing young gentleman. He knelt toward the dag, not looking him in the face. Then the dog ran back to me, dragging the angel along behind him. He quickly started licking my face again. The boy hadn't realized why the dog had stopped until I started laughing. He then composed himself. "I'm terribly sorry, miss. My dog does not normally exhibit such careless behavior." He was looking straight ahead. "It's fine, really. I'm used to dogs' affectionate behaviors."

"You have one, too?"

"No, my ex has several. We are still friends and I go over to his house a lot."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that it didn't work out." I sensed that he meant the exact opposite.

"It's alright. We just realized that we were better off as friends."

"Oh. Well, my name is James Darcy. What's yours?"

"Katherynne. Katherynne Austen. If you don't mind my asking, what are you staring at?"

"I wouldn't know. I can't see anything. That's what Buck's for." He scratched his dog behind the ears affectionately.

"Oh. You're blind?"

"Yes."

"How do you get around then?"

"Usually I walk. The mall is too far away though and it is cold as Alaska out there. A friend of mine drove me here. I have to meet him somewhere. He says he has a surprise for me. Today is my birthday."

"How old are you today?"

"Nineteen."

"Well, ain't that something? You know, I just turned eighteen 3 months ago."

"I would love to be able to see how old you look to me, but sadly, I can't. Would you mind too terribly if I touched you? I'm not inclining to be forward or to take any indecent liberties on a woman as nice as you; I just wish to look in the general direction of your surely beautiful face."

"Touch away!"

I grabbed his hand and placed it on the top of my head.

"Wow you're really short!" He chuckled.

He moved his hands around my ears. He brushed his fingers down my neck, then up again to trap my face in his hands, brushing his thumbs across my cheeks. He moved his hands upward until he found my eyes with his index fingers. He moved his hands back down to their previous occupation on either side of my face. He leaned close and inhaled. He smiled.

"Red grapefruit, orchid, and… is that honeysuckle I smell? It's so rare a smell to me, I am finding it difficult to identify."

I smiled. "You just named my body wash, lotion, and perfume."

I suddenly felt self-conscious. "Does it smell weird?"

"Quite the contrary. I think it is a heavenly aroma." He paused, hesitant. "Can I have your number?"

"Sure." I grabbed his cell from his hand and dialed the number and saved it to contacts under my name. I shut the phone and put it back into his hand. He grabbed my wrist and brought it to his face and inhaled. He smiled. I stood there in shock. His touch was so gentle, yet it sent an electric current through every inch of my body. I gasped at the sensation. He heard it and registered that I had stood. He moved his hand up my arm, my neck and cupped my face once again. The sensation of his hand caressing my cheek was indescribable. He leaned close. So close that our faces were only inches apart. Close enough to kiss me. Oh, how I wanted so badly to close the space between us. But I resisted the urge. It would be too strange, two complete strangers, kissing in the middle of the mall. Instead, he said "Your mom is coming. I'll talk to you later."

"I should hope to see you soon, then, James. You too Buck." I smiled and kissed the dog's nose. I reached out to shake James' hand, but instead, he bent over it and kissed it. I could feel my ears turning red.

"See you soon. Come on, boy." He turned and walked away. That's when I saw the Northwest High planner in his pocket. My mom walked over and woke my sister up and we went home. I left immediately after to go to Caden Stavros' house. When I got there he was cooking us lunch, playing our favorite band, Creed, out loud on the living room stereo.


End file.
